


Kiss

by alxst09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxst09/pseuds/alxst09
Summary: Canon Divergence from Karano Kokoro seriesA Obikaka moment showing a little bit of PDA after their reconciliation with many shocked audience. It could be read as stand alone but you can understand more about their past if you read the series.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's not an actual part of the story but I don't have the heart to delete this alternative so I posted it instead as a Canon Divergence from the real series. I hope you like it. Again, sorry if there're many wrong pronunciation and grammatical error. Enjoy reading! ^^~

**Side story – Empty Heart (Karano Kokoro) series**

**Canon Divergence**

**Recommended to read the series’ first but could be read as a stand alone**

The group (Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Tenzo, Genma, Asuma, and Kurenai) was all sitting on their usual spot during lunch break. Gai was being his usual boisterous self, shouting every now and then about the spirit of youth. Annoyed Genma kept trying to quiet down his friend to no avail. Iruka and Tenzo could only sweat-dropped seeing Gai, thinking why they could still stay friends with the boisterous guy. Asuma and Kurenai were busy talking to themselves while Kakashi, well, let’s just say he was way too immersed in his lunch to care about his eternal rival though the guy was sitting right beside him. It’s pretty hard when you have to eat without taking off your mask.

The round table was quite big so there’s still some space for more people to sit with them. Kakashi wasn’t so surprise when he felt Obito slide beside him, bringing his own tray of food. Konan and Yahiko following their leader, casually joining the noisy group of people. Kakashi didn’t feel so wary anymore, Obito has come back, _his Obito_ , and Kakashi knows the raven haired teen won’t hurt him again. Never again.

Though Kakashi felt relaxed, it didn’t apply to his other friends. Cautious still visible on their face. Well, they couldn’t be blamed seeing as how far Obito had been treating Kakashi on the past year and a half (almost). Even the said Maito Gai is suddenly so silent now. Obito did still have that eerie aura around him with those all black attires but Kakashi thought his attires were making the latter more handsome. A black turtle neck fit to his board shoulders, a skinny jeans and glove on his right hand. Kakashi, being the considerate person he is, leaned his head intimately to his childhood best friend’s shoulder to prove his friends that everything’s gonna be okay. More of leaning his whole body to Obito’s side rather than only his head.

Gai, Genma, Iruka, Tenzo, Asuma, and Kurenai all jolted in surprise at seeing what their crazy friend’s doing. Obito looked unbothered at all. He only changed his spoon to his left so his right side wouldn’t cause too many movements for Kakashi’s comfort. Thus the action jolted the group even more. They couldn’t stop starring at the duo’s interactions then Kakashi’s phone rang loudly surprising the already surprised group. Tenzo nearly fell of the sofa they’re sitting if not because of Iruka grabbing his collar fast enough. The silver haired teen took out his phone and looked at the caller id.

Minato Nii-san. Video Calling.

“Hn, that’s weird…,” said Kakashi showing Obito the caller id without changing his position.

“Sensei huh?” Obito said more like stating than asking. Kakashi straightening his posture then answered the call.

“Ohayou nii-san,” greeted Kakashi. There’re Minato, Kushina, and little Naruto trying to be seen on his phone screen now.

“Ouh Kakashi! Hi there too Obito!” greeted the blonde man cheerfully. Obito was about to reply his teacher when suddenly Naruto shouted.

“KAKASHI NII-SAN!! OBITO NII-SAANN!!” shouted the kid startling the teens a bit.

“Ouh Naruto…,” replied Obito with a small smile (an awkward smile to be precise). He didn’t notice that Gai, Genma, Iruka, and Tenzo were staring at him suspiciously (the funny kind of suspicious). _‘Since when the fearful Obito could smile??????’_ They thought at the same time never leaving their eyes on the raven haired teen.

“Naruto!!! How many times did I tell you about shouting to others?!?!?!?!?” roared Kushina in the back then wringed her son’s ear. Both Kakashi and Obito winced seeing the red hot habanero’s anger. Kakashi then gave out that awkward laugh.

“Ahahah…. Maa, it’s quite okay nee-san,” said Kakashi trying to soothed the angry mom. Now it’s Minato’s turn to laugh awkwardly.

“Actually it’s Naruto who asked to have a phone call with you. He said you must be with Obito right now and I see my son’s not wrong.”

Minato’s statement successfully made the two receiver of his video call blushed. Obito blushed only slightly though Kakashi seemed to have smoke steaming out of his head, thanks to the mask concealing his embarrassment. Their expressions weren’t missed by the four pair of eyes who observed them intently though. _‘THEY BLUSHED!!!!!!’_ thought the four. Now even Asuma, Kurenai, Yahiko, and Konan were interested. They’ve never, I repeat, NEVER, EVER, saw Obito blushed.

“What is it that Naruto wanted to tell me?” asked Obito to save his (almost dying) boyfriend of embarrassment. Hearing his name being mentioned, the kid literally plastered his face to the screen, making Kakashi and Obito let out a chuckle.

“MITTEYO OBITO NII-SAN!” shout the boy (again) then move backwards so he’s in a full body view. Obito put his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder while the masked teen leaned on the other’s chest. On the screen, seeing Naruto taking a big gulp of air, then…………… Obito and Kakashi gasped.

“When did you learn that moves???” asked Kakashi with wide eyes. He’s holding his phone with two hands now, and Obito laughed proudly. Literally shocking everyone near him, not just the peopled on the same table.

_‘HE LET OUT A WARM LAUGHED!!!!!!!!!!’_ everyone thought. Obito, being the oblivious he is, didn’t notice Genma tumbling back from the sofa; Yahiko and Konan staring at him with wide eyes, some stranger tripped on his own feet and fell down unceremoniously. Many other people around them spurted their drinks or choked on their foods.

“You taught him one-foot kick???” asked Kakashi looking at his smiling boyfriend.

“I only showed him what my best move is before we went back here. Didn’t expect he’ll learned it that fast – Obito answered Kakashi then turned his attention back at the boy on the screen, face smug and all – Good job kiddo,” said Obito mirroring Naruto’s grin.

“I’ll beat you Obito nii-san!!” said Naruto full of confidence. Obito gave him his mocking smile.

“Don’t get so cocky now brat. You’re still got a long, long, long, long way to go to beat me.”

“Humph! You’ll see!” threated Minato’s replica, looking cute rather than threatening. Kakashi chuckled seeing Obito and Naruto battering. They’re kinda’ alike.

“Okay off you goes now Naruto – Minato stood up effectively taking the whole screen for his own – We’ll call you again neh, Kakashi, Obito.” Before the two of them could respond Kushina’s face appeared.

“And Obito!!! Don’t you dare lay a hand on our sweet Kakashi!!! If you ever even just a bit engaging Kakashi in any sexual activies, I’ll chop off your dick and feed it to Pakkun!!” yelled the red hot habanero successfully making the couple blushed so hard Kakashi even looked like he’s going to die. (At the background everyone looked at them scandalously. Jaw hanging low and you could practically hear a ‘DENG!!’ as a back sound.) Unconsciousnessly, Obito pulled Kakashi more closely to him by his waist.

“Hey! We’re legal okay!!! Besides what if it’s Kakashi who asked me first????” and that statement made those on the background felt more scandalous. Some of them got flown by nosebleeds.

“We’reoffKushinaNee-sanbye!!” said Kakashi so fast then cut off the video call before any of them could die of embarrassment. He then looked at Obito, slant eyes slightly accusing. Obito was supporting his chin with his left hand now, looking back.

“Obito…………………”

“What…?” asked Obito already back to his nonchalant façade. As if the conversations on the video call had never happened. Kakashi sighed desperately, leaning his head back to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME A THING?!?!?!?!?” asked Gai so suddenly (if Kakashi was a cat then his furs, tail, and ears would’ve been sprout straight) while slamming his hand to the poor table. Face leaning so close to the couple. Obito merely spared a glance at the guy then pushed Gai’s face with his right hand so he back off a little, saving Kakashi (again) whose back already plastered on his right side.

“Space Gai,” said Obito coldly.

“Oh right! Warui Kakashi!” the teen put his ass back on the sofa but eyes still straining expectantly on the couple. Obito placed his arm around Kakashi’s waist as his boyfriend finally let out his breath. Seeing how protective Obito was, Konan repeat Gai’s question.

“You _are_ boyfriends now I see. Since when Obito?” Obito looked at Konan nonchalantly.

“New Year’s eve.”/ “New Year.”

Kakashi and Obito answered the same time. They then looked at each other, looking casual but asking confirmation at the same time.

“Wasn’t it on New Year’s eve?” asked Obito lifting one of his eyebrows.

“You kissed me _during_ the fireworks, and fireworks were right after the countdown,” explained Kakashi.

“Fair enough – Obito shrug, facing Konan again – Since New Year then,” answered the Uchiha teen.

_“YOU KISSED!!!!!!!”_ shrieked all of Kakashi’s friends save for Kurenai. Tenzo already puked white bubbles from his mouth. Iruka shaking him vigorously to bring the younger teen back to the land of the living.

“So finally our Kakashi got a taste of a first kiss?” teased Kurenai before any of their stupid friends could speak again.

“Yes,” answered the couple at the same time again. Now Kakashi whipped his head towards his boyfriend. Eyes more accusing than the previous one.

“What…?” Obito asked again a little offended this time. He _knew_ what had just crossed Kakashi’s mind just now.

“Uso…,” said Kakashi flatly.

“Wha- ! Of course not!!”

“Reaaallyyy?” said Kakashi with scrutinizing stares.

“Have I ever lied to you Bakakashi?”

“ _I’m_ your first kiss?” asked Kakashi again.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!!”

“No! It’s Rin! Rin is your first kiss,” said Kakashi full of determination. The two just never realized every time they bantering back and forth all of their friends were watching with growing amusement. Even Genma’s eating popcorn that pop out of nowhere, sharing it with Gai and sometimes Yahiko.

“Ha??? – Obito now looked more offended – Wha-?? Rin??? Why Rin???? I’ve never even hold hands with Rin!! How would I kiss her???”

“On elementary school Obito – Kakashi looked at him confused – We’re going home after school and Rin was eating Popsicle. I took it from Rin’s mouth then shoved it into yours. Don’t you remember??”

“That’s not a kiss Bakakashi,” sighed Obito.

“Well, that’s indirect kiss actually,” informed Yahiko while eating the popcorn given by Genma.

“See…,” said Kakashi agreeing to his boyfriend’s subordinate.

“Ok fine – sighed Obito again, giving up – But still! It’s not my first kiss okay! It’s you...”

“Ha??? Are hallucinating??? That Popsicle incident happened when we were nine Obito. We’re literally plastered together most of the time and I never ever saw you kissing anybody unless when I was asle-“

Kakashi’s tongue dead on its track. He stared at Obito who was staring back at him exasperatedly. Obito sighed for the thousand times averting his gaze away from his clueless boyfriend then back again.

“We were having a sleep over at Sensei’s,” started Obito. Kakashi gasped before Obito could continue.

“You assault me in my sleep?????” accused Kakashi backing away from his boyfriend a little just to tease him, but it caused everyone there to gasp. Even some passing strangers.

“Oi! I’m not finished yet!!” yelled Obito then taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His face got colored pink.

“You were having a nightmare Kashi – said Obito staring directly to his boyfriend’s eyes – It was right after the news of your father’s passing. You keep crying in your sleep and I was still a kid I don’t know what to do. I tried waking you up but it seemed pointless. It was the first thing coming on my mind so I kissed you and you stopped,” explained Obito with a light blush tainting his face. Kakashi was speechless. His own face flushed red though his eyes sparkled brightly.

“Never knew you were a pervert since birth…,” said Genma.

“Haaaa???”

“You two slept together since you’re kids????” shrieked Gai literally clueless.

“Oh my, Obito….” Teased Yahiko trying to repressed his laugh.

“Oi! We didn’t do anything okay!! It’s just simply two kids sleeping together like that! That’s it! Nothing more!” Obito’s old self started to show. Kakashi smiled gently, blush still high on his cheekbones.

“What about now then…?” asked Iruka starting to get bold seeing the Akatsuki leader was more or less harmless now. Obito was taken aback by Iruka’s question. Now what should he answer? He would love to wreak havoc upon Kakashi’s bed or his own bed, giving his boyfriend pleasures he’d remember for the rest of the week but……………………….

“W-we-well……………………….”

“I don’t…mind….,” cut Kakashi making Obito whipped his head in a flash towards his boyfriend. Kakashi was giving him little side glances through his long fringe with blush still high on his face though half of his face was covered, his eyes sparkling, that cute sparkles Obito remembered when they were kids, his shoulder slumped a bit indicating submission and Obito literally… literally…

Nosebleeds………

“I NEED TO USE THE TOILETS!”

Obito all but ran, struggling first to get out of there while covering his bleeding nose. Face as red as tomato, leaving the same red face Kakashi with his laughing friends. Their laughs roared until everyone on the cafeteria stared at them full of curiosity. Nonetheless. Kakashi is happy. His heart beating like crazy and he felt giddy but happy. His face warm but also his heart. He knows deep down he’ll give Obito his body willingly. Obito don’t have to asked, Kakashi will offer it to him. Because _his_ Obito would never put him in any danger.


End file.
